


Good Morning Princess

by WintersIce



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersIce/pseuds/WintersIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Vishnal's duty to wake up Frey every morning, and he absolutely loves it. Of course, since this is Vishnal we're talking about here something has to go wrong, unfortunately. This problem plaguing him was simple, he couldn't decide if he should wake the Princess or let her sleep in while enjoying her cuteness. This lead to an internal dilemma for the young butler in training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 10/21/13 and edited on 2/8/16. Just thought to add it here.

For butlers, there are many things that they must do. Even the ones in training have a heavy workload every day and night. Most butlers seem to enjoy their jobs, but there are always things they dislike, such as shipping crops that they despise with a passion.

There was one butler in particular who always seemed to strive forward with his work no matter how much he failed. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like failing was the best thing he was at. No matter what though, he would continue to try to succeed and get better at his work! Even if those things involved turnips, pickled turnips or anything else turnip related. Anyhow, the thing he enjoyed the most about his work (when he wasn’t messing something up) was the simplest thing of all.

The young butler in training would rise almost every morning to complete this job he favored. At times he would oversleep, but it wasn’t a constant occurrence. The only thing he really had to do was get dressed and walk, simple as that. He would walk by the by the dragon he promised to serve while giving her a soft smile. The room in which she occupied was finely designed with light colors, tiles, and carpets everywhere. It was perfect for nobility, but suited the refined yet softhearted dragon perfectly. Working for this grand creature was a complete honor to the young man, even if his father thought it was rather crazy.

In a matter of seconds he reached his location, and another smile crossed his face. The room was much like the rest of the extravagant castle; light color schemes and interesting tile patterns. He walked over to the bed in the corner on the right, all the while playing with his light blue hair.

He stood over the petite figure curled up inside the comfy bed. She was laying to the left, her hand resting close to her peaceful face. She donned a light colored nightgown, with her light green hair tied into pigtails with little white ribbons, which reminded him of two butterflies. Resting like that, curled up like a cat without a care in the world, she looked so peaceful and cute.

“Ahh, Princess you are absolutely adorable like this,” he spoke in a gentle and low tone while moving his hand to her face. He ran the back of his hand across her cheek, feeling the softness and how smooth it was. She flinched a bit at his touch, but luckily for him didn’t awake. He just continued to rub his hand against her face as if she was some sort of fascinating animal.  
  
He continued to smile at her tenderly as he stared at her innocent and tranquil face. If he could, he would love to crawl into her bed and watch her sleep soundly. He would also love to be able to cuddle up with her while patting her soft hair.

A blush crossed his face from that and shook his head while thinking, _“Bad Vishnal! Bad butler! I can’t be thinking such things at this hour! I have important duties to accomplish, and so does the Princess!”_

He raised his hand into the air while curled it into a fist. If it was possible, he would have fire burning brightly like the sun in his eyes while thinking with much confidence, _“I will wake up the Princess! I will complete my duty as a butler to both the Princess and Lady Ventuswill!”_

That resolve soon perished after Frey emitted a cute little sound while fidgeting in her sleep. She moved her arms as if she was searching for something soft to cuddle up with. He just looked at her, his face gaining some color again while thinking, _“She’s just so cute! I, I feel compelled to let her sleep in just so I can watch her!”_

After that thought passed through his head, it dawned on him that would result in him failing his job as a butler! It was bad enough that he failed a lot, but failing at something as simple as this would be truly disgraceful! At the same time a part of him didn’t really seem to care while telling him to let her sleep. After a defeated sounding sigh his head dropped a bit while thinking to himself,  _“I’m such a bad butler! Everyone, I’m sorry that I failed you so badly! I can’t help that I lover her so much that I just want to watch her!”_

With his head in the same position he realized the situation he was unfortunately caught in was an internal debate. The two sides of his character seem to be arguing over if he should listen to his way of the butler or his heart. At one moment he thought he should just go and wake up her up so she could carry out her daily routine. This would result in him going about his own work as well, while working hard to accomplish his dream. The other half was telling to just watch over her in her sleep while taking in moment and engraving it inside his heart. He later realized that he had already spent six minutes over this ordeal, and came to the decision that he needed to come to.

 _“Alright Vishnal, you can over come this dilemma! I will become a great butler that the Princess will be proud of!”_ with that thought the butler moved his hand out onto her shoulder and spoke in a kind, soft and caring voice, “It’s morning Princess, it’s time to wake up.”

“Hmm,” mumbled Frey as she began to move around and awake from her peaceful slumber. Vishnal pulled his hand away from her shoulder at that moment, a smile of victory crossing over his features. After a few seconds, she got up while wiping her eyes while retaining a sleepy appearance. She looked over to Vishnal, a smile happy crossing over her delicate face.

After a small yawn she began to speak, “Good morning Vishnal,” she paused as she went to yawn some more, “How are you today?”

“I’m perfectly fine Princess!” he responded with a bright smile that could rival the sun and a cheerful tone, “I believe today will be a good day for farming so I wish you the best of luck!”

He was expecting a response from the young women with amnesia, but noted that she was nodding off back into blissful sleep, “Princess, I know you must be tired, but you do have much work today!” he spoke in a serious manner. He generally wouldn’t command such a thing, but he must motivate her! That, and if she would continue to look like this he might hug tackle her.

“I know, I know,” responded the young woman Frey while motioning her body sideways so her feet where touching carpet underneath her bed. She looked up at Vishnal with the same tired appearance; it was as if she caught Clorica’s narcolepsy.

“I don’t know why I feel so tired right now. What should I do to help me wake up Vishnal?” she asked while rubbing her green eyes that matched her light green hair. While doing so, she made sure to speak to him with full eye contact.

“Something to wake you up?” he repeated while turning his head towards the back entrance of the room. A little thought happened to cross his mind, but it made him blush a bit. He turned his head back over to Frey with a small smile crossing his face. He may be a butler in training, but it doesn’t mean he can’t express his heart’s feelings as long as his work gets done!

“I have an idea if you wouldn’t mind going along with it,” he stated as he leaned in closer to Frey with a sweet smile and small blush. Hopefully his little idea would help her wake up, if not, oh well.

“Sure, go ahead,” she responded with a happy look on her sleep filled face. It seemed like she had complete confidence in him, believing that whatever he would do would help her.

With her response he slowly placed his hands on her almost bare shoulders and moved his face towards her. Within seconds his lips lightly brushed against hers, and they shared a sweet and loving kiss. He pulled away shortly after, but moved his forehead so it would be pressed against hers, “Well, did that help wake you up?”

She responded happily, “Yeah, it did,” while having a small blush on her face. Frey could get used to being woken up like that; who wouldn’t like to be woken with a sweet kiss by their sweet guy?

“That’s good to know,” he replied with a chipper smile, “I wish you a good day,” and with that he pulled his head away from hers. After giving her another smile he began to head towards the chamber that was Ventuswill’s bedroom.

“You too Vishnal,” was all he heard as he left the room which held the women that held his heart. A smile crossed his giddy looking face, he wouldn’t mind waking her up like that everyday. It would allow him to take care of his butler work while being able to see her cuteness.

As he walked into the room he noted that right by the wind dragon was the head butler Volkanon. The older man gave him a taunting smile as Vishnal approached him, “You took ten minutes longer than usual Vishnal. What could you have been doing to take so long?” he spoke in a toying tone. Despite that, he had a cheery and somewhat playful expression crossed throughout his old face.

“Wha-wha-what are you doing here? Y-y-you are usually asleep during this time!”  stammered Vishnal while waving his arms back and forth with a blush crossing his face. He was usually the only one awake at this time besides Ventuswill and Frey!

“Hahahaha,” laughed the kind old man, “What I would do to be young and in love again! Ah, how people change as they grow. You have improved much in a short time, congratulations Vishnal,” spoke Volkanon with a chipper smile. Normally, complementing him was a bit out of character but he made an exception for today. Unknown to Vishnal, he has been waking up a little after him to see how long it would take for him to wake up Frey.

As soon as their statues changed, the young butler would take about seventeen minutes to wake up Frey. Volkanon came to the conclusion he was busy obsessing over her appearance while debating what he should do, _“At least he’s getting faster at waking her up. Before I know it he’ll be back to his usual routine, just with a brighter smile.”_  

The embarrassed look on Vishnal’s face disappeared, and one with joy appeared, “Th-thank you! All I can say is that it’s thanks to your guidance and the Princess!” he spoke with a smile on his serene face. If it was humanly possible, his face could be shinning brightly like the sun with little sparkles flying everywhere from that complement.

The older man’s face started to erupt in emotions while beginning to cry. He rushed towards Vishnal and embraced him, “Waaaaaaa! Vishnal, thank you for your kind words my boy!” declared the man while being a little too happy about his words.

“Um, you’re welcome?” spoke Vishnal while patting Volkanon’s back. For a few moments they stayed like that, with Vishnal wondering why he gets like this. At the same time though, he was glad that Volkanon was this way. He was kind of like that overly attached and emotional grandfather who obsessed over everything his grandchildren did.  

“Oh yes,” began Volkanon while moving his mouth towards Vishnal’s ear, “If you two ever do anything-and you know what I mean-please keep it down. I, and Lady Ventuswill wouldn’t want to hear anything,” he explained in the calmest tone of voice imaginable. Internally he was laughing, but he couldn’t go ahead and do that in front of Vishnal.  

After that comment, Vishnal’s face turned bright red, with no words connecting into sentences inside his mind. Volkanon let go of him after that and proceeded to the front door of the castle, acting as if he wasn’t insinuating anything at all. Venti, who watched the odd exchange, felt compelled to laugh at whatever was tormenting the clumsy young man. Though she controlled herself, trying to uphold the dignity of the Native Dragons.

Vishnal just continued to stand there, stunned at the words that were just spoken to him. He never had thought of something like that, so why did Volkanon have to bring it to his attention? To make matters worse, he has to deal with people thinking dirty things abut him and Frey!

After some time had passed, Frey came out of her room dressed in her usual attire. She noted he was just standing there like a frightened animal for some reason. Frey turned her head over to Venti, who turned away from her while letting a little laugh escape. Wondering just what in the world had happened, she walked up to Vishnal and stood directly in front of him, “Vishnal? What’s wrong with you?” she asked with concern in her voice.

She received no response from him, as he just continued to stare off into space while his brain was busy trying to calm him down. A small pout crossed her face, what did she miss? After a small sigh, a little thought crossed her mind and brought a little smirk, _“This should snap him out of his malfunction.”_

She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into him. She gave him a sweet kiss, which did the trick and broke him out of his trance. This action surprised him, but nonetheless he gladly kissed her back. He nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance, and she had no problem letting his tongue in. This exchange went on for a few moments before Frey pulled away from him. She gave him a quick smile, “Nice to see you back in our world Vishnal. Is your brain working again?” asked Frey in an adorable and playful tone.

“Yeah, it’s back to normal thanks to you Princess,” he responded to her with a sweet smile, forgetting about that embarrassing moment. It was as if all of the events where erased from his mind as soon as she placed her lips against his. It was much akin to a prince waking up the slumbering princess; just in this case it was the princess waking up the clumsy butler. Ah, a love story for the ages…

“That’s good to know,” giggled Frey while moving away from him with a little bounce in her step, “At least I found a cure for when your brain malfunctions for some reason!” Frey felt compelled to ask him why he got like that, but refrained over the thought of him freaking out over it. At least she could ask Venti what happened later.

“At the same time I found a cure for your sleepiness!” he responded in the same type of tone.

“Yeah,” with that she began to walk ahead of him so she could reach her fields in the back of the castle, “I’ll see you later Vishnal! Oh, and I love you!” she exclaimed happily before he would be out of hearing range.

“Yeah, and I love you too Princess,” he responded while turning his body so he could see her. She gave him another smile before running off to take care of her work. He just stood, a feeling of complete bliss consuming his whole being, “Just another a reason to love being a butler and the morning.”


End file.
